Riku's Fate
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Riku is eighteen and two years have passed since the events of KH2. Riku and the others have discovered a new world, but Riku goes alone. With the images of a girl haunting him, he is taken by his greatest foe: Ansem. Please review, Rated T character deat
1. Chapter 1

RIKU'S FATE

* * *

How I can bare to write such a fan fiction, I do not know. I love Riku too much for this, but I have been reading too many horror things and blood and gore stuff. I have always loved blood and gore and violence! But still, this Riku we're talking about! I love him and I do this to him! Why? I don't know. But I still love him and he's mine and NONE of you CAN HAVE HIM BECAUSE HE IS MINE FOREVER! 

Riku: I feel so loved! **runs away from hundreds of girls chasing him**

Riku54: **Comes up with the Destructor and yells** Die you evil Riku stealers die!

Riku: **stares** Hey! That's Sora's!

Riku54: **turns to her boyfriend(Riku)** Technically I made it so it's mine too!

Riku: Yeah but that Keyblade is made by pure darkness. And it really REALLY hurts to be hit by it, trust me I know. **drops to his knees and raises hands staring at the sky** WHY OH WHY DID YOU LET HER HIT ME WITH THAT THING?

Riku54: I'm sorry, but hey, I didn't kill you, now did I?

Riku: **stands up and nods** Yeah I can give you that much…

Note: If you want to find out what the Destructor is, you have to read 'The Darkness Within by Riku54' It is a complete 18 chapter fan fic with 34, 894 words in it exactly. So you have to look under the 'complete for progress' and the '20, 000 for length' if you want to read it. The reason why I am giving you this info is because there are like 12 Kingdom Hearts fan fictions called 'The Darkness Within' and at the time I was writing it, I did not know that, so I named it that, and besides, it goes right along with everything! And it is a series, but to bad for you guys, my readers on that fan fic aren't reviewing so I can't post the second book. Okay, a special give away: It is not only about Sephiroth in the second one, but yes, Xemnas did say it wasn't the end, s what am I to do but put the Organization XIII in it? Huh? And besides Axel's still there! And so is the Destructor- **turns to look at Riku with a smirk, but the Destructor is taken back by Sora**

**I turn and grab Scalvatrx's Flame of Destruction. (I love his name!)** Ha, now what Riku?

Scalvatrx: I'll blast you into Oblivion if you don't give me that back!

And yes, it is suggested that you read 'The Darkness Within' because there are characters that I made up in this book. But nothing in the book is linked except for the characters' pasts.

&&&

* * *

Chapter One 

Riku stood on the island, looking at the sea. He was leaning against the paopu fruit tree that hung over the detached island that he always hung out on. His eyes were distant as he thought about the girl in his dreams. She was so pretty, and he felt as if he had known her, but yet, he did not know her. Who she was, he did not know. Her face flashed in his mind. Her brown hair hanging behind her shoulders while a single lock rested in front of her ear. Her deep blue eyes were friendly and she was smiling at him. The girl was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket on. She had gloved hands without the fingers and a sword was at her side. She even wore leather pants to match everything.

Riku sighed as he heard someone rushing up to him. He didn't turn to see who it was because he didn't care. At the moment, he was lost in his own thoughts. It was typical for him to be thinking about a girl, huh? He _was_ eighteen after all. Riku remembered a time he had felt no love for anyone, not even Kairi, the feeling had been lost from him. But he had regained that feeling, but had lost it only because of the darkness inside of him, Ansem.

"Hey Riku!" Riku's eyes moved to where he could see out of his side vision. Sora was standing there, an excited look on his face. Riku had no emotion in his eyes as he replied with a blunt and short reply to Sora's anxiousness.

"What?" Sora grinned and went up to him. Sora was wearing the clothes he had received when he was fifteen, after he had awoken from a sleep Namine had put him in. Riku on the other hand, was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with white flames going across the sides and meeting in the middle. Two black straps crossed from his shoulders and both hooked up at his back. He wore black pants and black shoes. There was another strap going across his pants so that he could hook something there. His hair was a little longer than it was after they had defeated Xemnas three years ago.

"Kairi says that she wants to talk to you for a moment. It's important." Sora explained, his bright eyes shining.

Riku sighed and responded, "Then why are you so excited?"

Sora gave him a look before taking another step towards Riku and grabbing his shoulder and Sora began to drag Riku forcefully towards the beach where Kairi was always at. Riku jerked back from Sora and growled, "I can walk by myself, thanks."

"Whatever." was Sora's reply as he rushed down to where Kairi was standing. She was wearing a white belly shirt and a pair of shorts. She was always the simple one.

When Riku reached Kairi, he asked, "What?"

"Okay, Sora and I wanted to tell you that Mickey has sent us a letter-" Kairi was quickly interrupted by Riku who asked, "The King? When did you get the letter?"

Kairi sighed and snapped, "Hush Riku and let me finish! Okay, now the letter came just a few hours ago. He told us that we needed to go to Hollow Bastion and meet him there because he had some important news for us. He even gave us a hint!"

"And?" Riku asked.

"The hint was, was that if we didn't bring Riku, he'd have to fire us." Sora replied.

Riku gave Sora a strange look and replied, "Please tell me you're joking! We don't have a job so that he can fire us, and why does he want me there?"

Sora smirked, "Of course we have a job, my friend! We're supposed to keep the worlds at peace! Anyway, you'd come even if he told you to stay here, we all know that, but no I'm not joking."

"Okay," Riku said, dragging the word making it sound longer than it really was.

"And," Sora finished, "we're supposed to go right now!"

Riku took a step back, shaking his head. "I can't go right this second, guys." he told them.

"And why not?" Kairi asked.

"Well…because…um…" The reason was, was because he had so much planned to do. Okay, so he had nothing planned to do except try to find out who that girl was. Also he had planned to go and practice his sword-fighting skills some so they wouldn't grow blunt over time.

"I knew! You don't have a reason!" Sora confronted him, poking him. Riku glared at Sora before shoving him in the head, knocking Sora back.

"I do too, but if we have to go right now, I'll be right back and then we can leave." Riku told them quickly, before slipping off to his house. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, running up to his room. He grabbed a notebook lying on his bed and stuffed it into a pack that he tied to the strap on his pants and then went back to the beach rather reluctantly. He didn't really want to leave the islands so soon. He had been everywhere he could ever imagine and didn't want to go anywhere else.

When he reached the others, they were looking at him. Riku stopped and suddenly a question struck him, "How do you suppose we get to Hollow Bastion?"

Sora grinned and said, "That one's easy! Mickey provided us with a Gummi ship!"

Riku looked around and growled, "But where IS the Gummi ship?"

"Right here," Sora pointed at the ocean, and as he did this, the water rippled and bigger waves formed as a ship fit for space travel appeared. Riku shook his head with disbelief as Kairi and Sora boarded the Gummi ship. Riku followed and just as he stepped inside, a picture of the girl flashed in his mind.

He sat down and laid back, resting. His eyes were closed as her image filled his mind. He drifted to sleep rather quickly, knowing the ride to Hollow Bastion would take a while considering the distance.

Riku was standing in a room that had a bed, a table, and a single window in it. The room was painted a dark blue and the table was off tot he side against a wall. The bed was off to the farthest wall from the table and the window was in the middle. The bed spread was black. Riku looked around him, wondering where he was.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the girl. "Who are you?" he asked her.

The girl just smiled at him. She was sitting on her bed, looking at him with her kind, dark blue eyes. "Riku, you're coming soon, right?" the girl asked him.

Riku gave her a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"

She smiled and stood up and walked up in front of him, "You're coming to meet me soon, correct?"

"I-I don't know. Where are you?" Riku asked.

Just as she was about to reply, there was a strange sound before she vanished and Riku found himself standing in a black room. "Where am I?" he asked himself aloud. There was no response and a sense of dread filled Riku as he found no exit. Was this the Realm of Darkness? Was he back? No, something was different.

Riku jolted awake as he heard a loud scraping noise. There was a quite, "Opps." From Sora as he landed in Hollow Bastion.

Riku blinked, his vision was hazy. In a way, his mind was still asleep and still in the dark room. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself, unable to see until moments later. Kairi, how had heard him asked, "What?"

Riku blinked again and shook his head, responding, "What do you mean, 'what'?"

Kairi grinned and rolled her eyes saying, "You just asked where are we. We're in Hollow Bastion."

Riku nodded, "I know that, I meant that other…" he let the sentence slid as Sora opened the door and hopped out. Riku followed and landed on the soil of Hollow Bastion, the place where many battles had been fought.

As soon as Kairi got off the Gummi ship, a figure came up to them. Riku knew it was King Mickey and grinned. Here was a familiar face. "Glad you came," Mickey said, walking up to them. He looked at Riku and told them, "I see you managed to drag Riku along too!"

Riku smirked and replied, "Did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Well you did act rather reluctant!" Sora pointed out.

Riku shot him a glare and then replied, "I just had something I wanted to do." All at once, an idea popped into his mind. Maybe the king would know who the girl was. And then the dream came back to him. When was he supposed to go over to where ever she was?

"Oh, I see. Well come on fellas, we have to give you another job!" Mickey said, waving hand, signaling for the others to follow him

Riku followed King Mickey without hesitation, but his mind was still on the dream. She was going to tell him something, and then she vanished along with everything else. Where was that dark room at? Riku shook his head, mentally punching himself. He had to keep his mind off of it for now. The King had a job for them!

Moments later, Riku and the others found themselves in Merlin's house. Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, and Aerith were all in there apparently waiting for them. Riku stood by the door as Mickey turned around and began, "Okay guys, as you know, there hasn't been any trouble lately, until now. We can't figure out what has caused the trouble just yet, but we all have a request for you. And I am sad to say, that it will split you up again."

"Alright, what is it?' Riku demanded, folding his arms. He was not going to be split up from his friends without a good reason!

"Well…you see, we need Sora to go off to the Pride Lands and check to see what's going on there. And Kairi, we need to stay here and help out, if she wants, or she can go with Sora. Riku, though. We have an important thing to ask of you, which is why I wanted you here the most." Mickey explained.

Riku raised his eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"We need you to go explore this new world we just discovered a week ago. None of us have had the time to go there and since you're the strongest one here that isn't friends with lions, unlike Sora, we want you to go there."

Riku nodded, he could go, if he didn't have to drive. That new world might be where the girl was. "Alright, as long as I'm not driving and I want a map of where I'm heading."

Mickey nodded and chuckled, "You're not going to be driving Riku, we set in the coordinates. And the map is over there," Mickey pointed to a desk.

Leon walked over to the desk and picked it up and brought it over to Riku and handed it to him. "Be careful over there Riku, we've picked up some strange signals from that place." Leon warned.

"So, when do we leave?" Sora asked, and glanced at Kairi before asking, "Are you coming, or staying?"

Kairi smiled and laughed, "What do you think? I'm not letting you run off by yourself again, I want my own adventure too, ya know!"

Sora grinned at her and nodded just as Mickey answered him, "You can choose the time to leave, but don't wait too long."

Riku was the first to speak up after that comment, "Alright, I'll leave now."

"We all figured you would say that. Riku, you're always on the go." Leon sighed, but he wasn't mocking Riku.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Riku said as King Mickey began to tell him something.

"Alright, your Gummi ship is just outside in the Mark Place beside Scrooge's shop. Riku, be very careful and alert. That world is teeming with darkness." Mickey warned him, his voice growing grave.

Riku smirked and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I let the darkness in once, and didn't like it one bit, and I won't allow it to happen again."

"Good," Mickey said.

Kairi and Sora turned to Riku and Kairi said, "Okay, but you have to come back this time."

Riku smiled, "Don't worry, I will. Okay, well, I guess I'd better be on my way." With that Riku left Merlin's house and headed down to the Market Place. When he reached his Gummi ship, Riku climbed aboard without a second thought about Hollow Bastion. He didn't want to remember the memories that were stored in his mind from here.

Shutting the door, Riku went to go sit in caption's chair and looked at the screen. He switched the Gummi ship to own and it lifted off, ready to go to the strange world. Riku took out his map and saw the world was marked far away from everything else. He blinked and sighed. This would take a while.

Riku sat there, bored. He didn't feel like sleeping and he had nothing to do until he remembered the notebook in his pack. He dug it out and flipped it open. The notebook was full of pages written on with his fast-scribbled handwriting. Every page was about a dream he had had about the girl. Riku didn't want to forget any of them.

Riku took out a pen and began to write down the latest dream and when he was done, he looked up and saw he still had thirty minutes to go. Sighing, Riku looked out the window, wondering what he should do.

All at once, there was a burst of speed from the Gummi ship and when mere seconds, Riku saw the unexplored city ahead.

* * *

please review! i'm almost done with the 2nd chapter! 

Riku: Who is the girl?

Me/Riku54: I can't tell you!


	2. Chapter II

RIKU'S FATE 

Note to all of my readers: I hope you like this chapter because this is where everything goes wrong. Though this may be bad to my poor Riku, he gets himself into A LOT of trouble, but on the bright side, I have a new cousin. Her name is Lura and she was born just three hours ago. Isn't that wonderful? Anyway, please review for the first and second chapter because I feel as if reviews mean that people like my stories.

Riku: **readers deeper into the chapter and cries out** Why, oh why have you done this to me?

Me: **turns away and growls** Cause you're in love with _her._

Riku: **stares blankly** who's that?

Me: The girl.

Riku: Yeah well, you're the authoress here!

Me: Ah well…

* * *

Chapter Two

Riku stepped out of the Gummi ship, feeling very shaken from the smooth going ride turned rough. He could sense the darkness in every corner of this world. He looked around him, finding trees everywhere. They were a dark purple color and he could tell, despite their color, they were healthy. Riku tentatively stepped through the forest of dark purple plants, hoping to find some sign of civilization. Just as the thought entered his mind, he saw a huge building like a sky scraper standing in the middle of the forest. Around the skyscraper were houses and other buildings lit up by an orange glow. Riku shuttered. This place reminded him of the World That Never Was.

"Where am I?" he asked himself for the second time that day.

He got no reply and didn't expect one as he walked up to the city. He hadn't listened to Mickey and his senses were down. He walked in the street, looking around at the black buildings. And then he spotted a looming castle standing in the center of the city. Riku blinked and stared at it. The castle was black and a white symbol was imprinted on each tower. Riku knew the symbol well. It was the symbol of a Nobody, a white heart. Then next to each huge white heart, there was a black and red heart on each side; the Heartless symbol.

Riku's eyes grew wide as he backed away, "Okay, enough snooping around here!"

"Snooping around? Well, well, well, Riku we never expected to see you here." A harsh voice flooded through Riku's ears and he spun around with rage and found the Heartless fake Ansem standing before him.

Riku's Way to Dawn appeared in his hand as he yelled at Ansem, "Go away, Ansem or I'll get rid of you for good!"

Ansem smiled his evil grin and responded coolly, "That never worked before, who's to say it will work now?"

"I do!" Riku snarled, throwing himself at his long time enemy, trying to cut Ansem, but Ansem dodged the attack easily.

"You're weak, Riku. And I want your body back so I can finish what I started." Ansem growled.

"I'm not letting you take control over me again! My heart's grown stronger than before, I can resist you this time!" Riku shouted, rushing towards Ansem again, only to be thrown back and land into the side of a building.

Ansem walked up to him as Riku dropped his Keyblade. "That may be so Riku, but all I have to do is weaken you and then you're mine." Ansem glared at Riku as he punched the eighteen year-old in the face.

Riku felt pain explode through him, just adding to the pain that coursed through his whole body. He grunted as he fell to his knees right beside his Keyblade. "Giving up already?" Ansem sneered.

Riku had other plans though. He was going to get back to the king and tell him that this world was dangerous in any way possible. Riku was not going to become a prisoner to darkness for a third time! He reached out to grab his Keyblade, but Ansem's boot slammed onto his fingers. Riku's teeth clenched in pain as he lost all feeling in his fingers. He looked up at Ansem and growled, "Damn you!"

He reached for his other hand, quicker this time and gripped the Keyblade, and swinging it upward. He hit Ansem in the stomach and quickly jumped to his feet. It was then that pain laced through his whole body, making him fall back down again. Riku looked at himself with pity. The fight hadn't even started and he was losing. He was stronger than this! He knew he was!

Ansem glared at him, but a smiled was planted on his face. "Wondering why you can't fight?"

"Shut up!" Riku snarled, trying to hit Ansem again, but this time Ansem kicked the Keyblade a few feet away out of reached.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you're in the realm of darkness and you're fighting it, not being one with it, like me." Ansem grinned and picked Riku up by the collar.

Riku bared his teeth together before trying to yank away from his enemy's grip, but it was no use. He was a prisoner again…

Riku sighed, not wanting to give up, but even as he stood there, he could feel the darkness fighting him from within. "I won't give up." he told Ansem before looking the man in the eye. Ansem just smirked before knocking Riku out, but Riku didn't know how he had done it.

"_Riku…"_

_Riku looked around him. That voice, it was so fimilar. "Where are you?" he called out to the darkness, not seeing anyone._

"_You came." The girl's voice ranged through the darkness. Riku spun around as he saw a flicker of light before she appeared._

"_Who are you?" he asked her._

"_I am a friend Riku. I am here to help you." She replied simply._

_Riku looked at her strangely, "Help me? How? Are you with Ansem?" _

"_No. I live in this city though."_

"_Wait a minute. If this is the realm of darkness, then why does it look like this with a city and everything?" Riku asked her._

_She looked at him smiling sadly, "Ansem did this. He roamed the darkness until he controlled it and took it over. Now there is no such thing as calm darkness, only evil and cruel. But Riku, you must wake up now or terrible things will happen"_

"_Wake up…?"_ Riku's eyes flung open only to find himself in a room he had never seen before.

* * *

Riku: WHERE AM I?

ME: How many times are you going to ask that?

Riku: Shut up!

Me: glares I can't tell you where you are, find out yourself!

Riku: Then type the third chapter!

Me; Okay okay!

'I suddenly grab the Destructor and whack a Riku fan taht's a girl away yelling, He's mine!'

Riku: Then why do you do this?

Me: Oh hush! You'll be glad in the end, you just watch!

Riku: But I thought you were making a squel. (i can't spell!)

Me: I am, maybe!

Arkath/Scalvatrx: Aren't I supposed to be in here?

Cloud; (has that Anime thing on his forehead showing he's mad) WOULD YOU EGT OUT OF HERE!

Arkath/Scalvatrx: Wha? What did I do to you?

Cloud: Hmmm...Let's think you-

Me: 'Covers Cloud's mouth' Hush! You'll give things away for 'A Shadowed Heart'!

Coud: 'glares' peh! Like I care!

Me: Hey! I let you-

Riku: Now it's your turn to hush!

Me: Oh grr!

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah it's small, but I'm on a difrent computer and I never have a lot of time on this computer an dit's acting up but Chapter Three will be longer, I promise! And Riku, sad to say is-

Riku: DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!

What? Oh well, anyway, tell me if you guys want a certain character in this fanfiction. I might put them in here.

-Riku54


	3. Chapter III

Yes, yes I know, you now have two chapter IIIs, but I had the old one, this is the updated version.

* * *

Do you like it so far? Yeah, I know you have questions. Such as, why are Axel and Roxas back? To be revealed soon! Okay, Riku lovers, you CAN NOT beat me up for this next chapter, go that?

Riku: **stares at chapter with wide eyes** You did not!

Me: **looks over at chapter and blinks without a reaction**

**Axel comes over with a doodle and shoves it in front of us. We look at it and then get angry. The picture is Riku. (not giving anything away)**

Me: I forcefully take the Destructor from Sora and summon the dark pin missiles and hit Axel with them before pulling Dark Sora's trick and bashing him into the air and then slamming his down to the ground, only to fling him into a wall. That'll show you!

Riku: Umm…Riku54, you just might want to use that thing for defense just about now.

Me: Looks up at Riku, Why?

Riku: Because look over there!

Me: Stares wide-eyed as a crowd of Roxas and Axel fans come running at me. Umm….maybe I should try to use this new move just about now, what do you think?

Riku: If it saves your life.

* * *

Chapter Three

Riku saw that the walls were black and white with a red mix. It was dark where he

was and it was very hard to see, but he could see a figure sitting to his right. Riku tried to move, but found that someone, most likely Ansem, had cast a spell on him. Riku was frozen to where he sat.

The figure was off to the right stood up and came over. A sense of dread flooded through Riku as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Why don't you remember me?" came a haunting voice.

Riku felt rage bubbling inside of him as he snarled, "Xemnas! You're dead so how are you here?" he demanded.

Xemnas's face appeared in front of Riku as he growled, "Your good friend Ansem helped me of course. He also brought back a few other friends of yours."

Riku's eyes narrowed as he dared ask, "Who?"

"Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larexen, Saix, Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Luxord, and Roxas." Xemnas had a grin on his face as he saw Riku's surprise.

"How did you get Roxas? What are you planning?" Riku asked, a sudden fury burning through his whole being as he struggled against the spell that kept him in place.

"Only to kill those wretched friends of yours and rule over every world." Xemnas replied, he ignored the first question though.

"Then why am I here? What use am I to Ansem?" he demanded, his voice thick with the hatred and alarm from Xemnas's answer.

"He wants you so he can-" Xemnas was cut off as a cloaked figure walked into the room. "Now, now, don't give away too much information that he might use against us, Xemnas."

Xemnas nodded, "Right, sorry."

Riku gave Xemnas a strange look before pointing out, "You take orders from him? Xemnas, you do know that he's your Heartless and Heartless are better than Nobodies. I should know."

Ansem turned around to face Riku, his face displaying the anger he felt towards Riku. "If you will, Xemnas. You can take care of him, I have to go find that girl and get rid of her." Ansem spat before bashing Riku with the flat side of a blade he had.

Riku flinched, but as Ansem's words took hold, he shouted, "A girl? Who?"

Ansem didn't even answer him as he vanished without a trace. Xemnas stepped up to Riku with a smirk, "You don't think I don't know that? Of course Nobodies are better than Heartless, but Ansem is something else. You should know that too. Ansem is me. We help one another, and for that ungrateful outburst, you receive this."

Xemnas raised one of his hands and a bolt of black lightning came down, striking Riku. Riku didn't feel anything, but when he opened his eyes which he had shut, he found that he was no longer sitting down, but up in the air. He was eye to eye with Xemnas and his hands were spread out and clasped by dark rings of energy. He looked something like Roxas did when he gets trapped by the Twilight Thorn.

Riku struggled, trying to move his hands the best he could, but it was useless. Suddenly there was a flash of light before Riku was hit by a blast of dark energy. He tried his best to fight it off as it sucked the energy out of him. When it passed, Riku felt tired and hurt, but not from the outside, but on the inside.

Meanwhile King Mickey was watching as the sun began to set. Sora and Kairi were back for the night, just as he'd asked them to return, but Riku wasn't here yet. King Mickey remembered telling Riku to be back before five hours had past. It had only been four hours and thirty minutes, and Mickey wasn't very worried. "So, when's Riku coming back?" Sora asked.

Mickey turned to Sora, "He should be back within the next thirty minutes."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do in that time?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Well…" Kairi said, thinking, "We could watch a movie."

Leon and Yuffie cast her a glance before looking at Cid and his computer. "Hey Cid, what do you have to watch?"

Cid looked up, "Huh? What? Oh, right…um…we have plenty of stuff."

"Well let me see it." Leon said as Kairi came over along with Sora.

Cid rummaged through a cabinet before pulling out a single disk. "Okay, looks like we only have one thing to watch." He handed it to Leon who looked at it and then handed it to Sora. "You want to watch that?"

Sora looked down at the movie case and saw the title off to the side that said _Final Fantasy VIII: Advent Children_. He looked at Kairi who nodded and then turned to Leon and replied, "Sure."

Back at the other world, Riku was looking at Xemnas with rage who just kept looking at him and taunting him. "Yes Riku, let the rage flow into you. Rage and fear are the keys to darkness."

Riku's anger grew and no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, it didn't work. It was like he was immune to peace, he had no peace in him. "Shut up you damn jerk! I'm not going to submit to you and that damn idiot who thinks he's the king of everyone. And I have news for him. The true king is King Mickey, and that damn Ansem is not king, if anything he's a damn little jackass who needs to go back to the grave!"

Xemnas stood up at this comment and a light saber appeared in each hand. His orange red eyes were glaring at Riku as he released Riku from the bounds and leapt up at him. Riku, from mere stiffness and wearisome, found it impossible to defend himself. Xemnas's light sabers beat every inch of him, bruising and cutting him. Riku gasped as one of them slammed into his back, making him fall to the steal floor. He hit it with force and Riku found that he could not move from the position he was in because of the pain and the force of the impact. Xemnas had hit him harder than Riku could have imagined.

He groaned as Xemnas used the same move again to raise him up in the air. Riku hung his head, unable to keep conscious as the pain took him. He passed out within mere seconds with Xemnas's words ringing in his ears, "That'll teach you, you pathetic moron."

_Riku opened his eyes to find that he was laying on someone's bed. He opened his eyes wider and looked around. She was sitting at her table looking at him with concern. Even through sleep, Riku felt the pain, he felt as if he were actually there. "Hey," he greeted, his voice low and cracked with pain._

"_He hurt you, Riku." Her deep blue eyes were full of concern as she looked at Riku's beaten body._

"_Not by much. I'll be fine. But, will you tell me something?" Riku asked her._

"_What is it?" she asked him in turn._

"_Are you the one Ansem is after?" Riku asked. She looked away from him and nodded slowly. Riku's eyes widened as he sat up, but he felt the pain lace through him and laid back down and looked at her like that. "You know he's coming for you, where ever you are."_

"_I know, but I don't care. I have to be sure you're okay, and that's all that matters. He can't use you as a puppet. That is wrong." She turned back to face him and stood up, walking towards him._

_This time Riku forced himself to sit up despite the pain, he ignored it the best he could. "Can I have your name?" Riku asked. She looked at him with a curious eye and Riku looked back with a faint smile, "After all, you know mine, but I don't know yours."_

"_Alright," she sighed, "my name is Aurithia, but you can call me Crystal if you want."_

_Riku shook his hand, "No, I like Aurithia better."_

_Aurithia smiled at him and then said, "Now you have to wake up. I can't let you sleep, because if you sleep, your guard is down, and I can't have that."_

_Riku nodded, "Don't let Ansem hurt you."_ With that said, Riku woke up.

Riku looked around him, the pain still coursing through his whole body. He noticed that the room was empty and he had been left to brood on his own pain. His head still hung and he had a painstaking headache. Riku wanted it to go away, but it didn't. The cuts on him were bleeding still and he closed his eyes, trying to remain calm as a sense of hopelessness flooded through him. Mickey had told him to return in five hours, but Riku had no sense of time through the constant black outs and pain.

As the hopelessness settled in, so did some unwanted thoughts. _They don't even know you're here. They can't find you because you don't even know where you are. You have no way of escape being trapped like this and you have no way to contact anyone._

_No. I do have a contact. Aurithia, she can help me. She said she would. I need to talk to her again, but she told me not to go to sleep. If I think of her I go to sleep, and if I go to sleep, I'm doomed. What am I to do?_ Riku sighed as he whispered, "Aurithia, help me…" Riku had never asked for help in his life, but now he needed it. He wanted it.

Suddenly he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "I'm here when you need me." Riku turned his head and saw no one.

"Where are you?" he asked aloud, but quietly.

"I'm speaking to you in your mind Riku. Whatever you think while this link is here, I can here it." Aurithia told him.

"Okay, will you go to Hollow Bastion and tell the others where I am?" Riku asked Aurithia in his mind.

There was a long pause and then he got an answer. It was almost to quite to hear and her voice held deep sadness and regret, "No Riku. It is impossible for me to leave here without you dying."

"Dying? I'm going to die?" Riku gasped out loud.

"In a way, but you will still have your heart, but Ansem will have long taken control over you forever." That was all Aurithia told him before her connection faded away completely.

In Hollow Bastion, Mickey was staring out at the sky. Many hours had passed and still there was no sign of Riku. The stars were twinkling over head and the moon was bright. It looked so peaceful and calm, but out of all those stars, there was one that was darker than the others. It had a dark blue tint to it, mixed with purple. It was almost impossible to see in the night sky, but Mickey saw it. Riku was on that world somewhere.

"Where do you think he is?" Leon asked Mickey.

Mickey turned around, frowning and shaking his head, "I don't know Leon, I just don't know…"

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he is, but I'm afraid for the timeline of that world."

"Timeline?" Cloud and Leon questioned together.

Mickey turned around and nodded, "Yeah, for each world, there is a different timeline, every world is at a different day. It could just be the first day of March over here and in Twilight Town it could be the third of March. The further the world, the more time passes. It's complicated really, but if only a few hours have passed here, much time shouldn't have passed there…I hope."

Cloud and Leon turned away, both of them thinking about what Mickey had just told them. It was confusing, but they think they understood.

Meanwhile Sora was sitting beside Kairi and they were talking quietly so none of the others could hear. "Riku's in trouble, I just know it." Sora whispered.

"Yeah, and they aren't making a single move to go after him." Kairi responded.

"We have to go search for him."

"But we can't, Mickey wouldn't allow it." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, but what else are we supposed to do? We were stupid enough to let him go on his own!" Sora growled, clenching his fingers together.

"I know, but we had no choice, it wasn't an option."

Moments after Riku had woken up, he found that he was no longer alone when the metal door flung open. Ansem, Xemnas, and Maleficent strode in, each with their own weapon in hand. Ansem was carrying a sword, Xemnas his light sabers, Maleficent with her staff. They all stopped in front of Riku, who glared at each in turn as he weakly raised his head.

"Are you ready, Riku?" Ansem asked him roughly.

"Damn you!" Riku spat at Ansem.

Ansem glared at him before glancing at Maleficent who stepped up. Maleficent looked at him, but did not speak as she raised her staff. It glowed a greenish sort of color and she then struck out at Riku, hitting him in the face. Riku's head was slung to the left and a imprint was left from where she had struck him. There was also a gash there and blood was slowly dripping from it. He glared at her with a curled lip as he growled her, "That really hurt, Maleficent. You are a damn witch that belongs with the rest, in hell!"

This time Xemnas stepped up and looked Riku in the eye. "You liked the last treatment, right? Well you can have plenty more if you want. They're free and I love to give them to you." His voice was taunting and at the same time calm.

Riku glared at Xemnas before responding, "You can't feel a thing, you're a Nobody remember? Oh maybe you forgot. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're someone's puppet and have no commonsense or you would have realized Ansem was going to kill you after all of this is through."

"That is not true you damn fool!" Xemnas snarled before hitting Riku with his light sabers and cutting his arms and sides up more. Riku flinched with each cut that was delivered, but did not say anything. When Xemnas backed off, Riku could see the blood dripping to the metal floor below. He shut his eyes, wishing he could just keep his mouth shut, but that was impossible. He had always had snide remarks, and now it was a habit. He blinked, opening his eyes to see Ansem stepping up to him now.

Riku groaned and wondered what was coming next. They weren't really dealing a lot of pain on him, but he knew it would get worse. If he had to be left alone with Xemnas again, Riku was sure he wouldn't last long in a helpless state like this. Ansem glared at him and asked, "Riku, you know that every hope of escape if useless and just a waste of energy. No one will ever find you down here. Just give in and all of this will be over. And we may just spare your friend, Aurithia."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Riku snarled.

"Oh we won't, we haven't found her yet, but I have my resource. All you have to do to keep her safe is give in to the darkness again." Ansem explained, his voice cold and emotionless.

"I won't give in because you'll kill her anyway!" Riku snarled, fighting his restraints.

Ansem sneered at him and responded with a cold tone, "We'll soon see your breaking point. Xemnas keep an eye on him." With that Ansem and Maleficent left.

Riku groaned, not again! "If you try anything, Xemnas, when I'm free, you'll pay."

"Riku, Riku, Riku. Can't you see you'll never escape? You know why your friends haven't come yet? In the five days that you have been here, they haven't come because they simply don't care. You betrayed them Riku, do you honestly think Sora forgave you for taking his Keyblade and then trying to kill him? And Kairi? You knew she wasn't safe, but you didn't do anything. How can either forgive such a hateful, heartless person such as you?" Xemnas sneered.

Riku hung his head as he glared at the floor. Xemnas's words sunk into him and he didn't know if five days had past or not, so many black outs and without a sense of time. "Has it really been five days?" Riku whispered, his voice flooding with hopelessness.

"Oh yes, and not to mention, everyone, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Cloud, and all the others know you're here, but they haven't come have they?"

"Shut up!" Riku yelled, the hopelessness creating rage and fear for the truth. "I'll kill you Xemnas if you don't shut up! Got that? I'll kill you! What you say isn't the truth so shut the hell up and stop lying about my friends you damn-"

"Oh! Threats, threats, and more threats! All you can do is give threats, while me on the other hand, I deliver the pain." Xemnas said, looking at Riku's beat up body.

"Don't you dare!" Riku breathed through clenched teeth, his hair falling into his eyes as he glared at Xemnas.

"Oh don't worry, Riku. I only have orders for you to take a little nap." Xemnas smirked as he raised his light sabers and a bolt of dark lightning came down again, releasing Riku. Riku dropped to the ground just as Xemnas rushed him. This time Riku was prepared for it. He rolled out of the way, wincing from the pain that raced through him as he picked himself up as fast as he could and stumbled towards the door. Xemnas came at him again and managed to bash him in the back, slamming him into the metal door.

Riku groaned as his fingers clutched the doorknob and he opened the door. It swung open as Xemnas rushed back again, this time using both light sabers. Only one hit Riku and it hit him in his shoulder, and slicing deeply into it. Riku cried out in pain as he stumbled outside the door, blood gushing from a wound. Xemnas followed him at inhuman speed, and Riku never knew how he escaped. He remembered turning to Xemnas and saying harshly, "My friends would never abandon me, Xemnas." He remembered slamming the door shut and then a bright white flash.

The next thing Riku knew, he was laying on the cold asphalt in the middle of the city. The blood from his wound staining the gray asphalt. He clutched his shoulder as he stumbled to his feet, swaying. He had already gotten used to hanging there and not being able to walk. He felt numb and at the same time in great pain. His eyes were narrowed and glazed over from the pain.

For the first time great fear consumed him as he realized his fighting hand had been damaged. How was he supposed to fight now? And with what?

* * *

Okay guys, explanations: Yeah, happens fast, but that's my way of writing. Trust me though, he's still stuck in the dark realm and it IS NOT over, or even close. Aurithia, I can say, lives in the castle, but lucky for her, no one knows where. Heh-heh. Okay, in the next chapter, it is all about Sora and Riku. It switches more often. Yeah, Riku's beat up, and if you review, you find out what happens to him.

And just so you know, everything will add up after a while if you're confused with anything. Such as, why did I put a girl named Aurithia in this?

Riku: Grrr! Look what you've done to me!

Riku54: You'll get over it!

Riku: GET OVER IT! You've ruined my good looks!

Riku54: **turns to look at her boyfriend(yay)** You look fine to me.

Riku: **grumbles something** Yeah, but look at me in this fan fiction.

Riku54: **sighs** Yeah well, we can't all have a fair life.

Riku: Why did you name this Riku's Fate? It sounds as if you're going to kill me! Oh, and just by any chance, are you going to kill me?

Riku54: Of course not!

Riku: Good!

Riku54: I named it Riku's Fate because for one, this whole Fanfic revolves around you. 2. I can't tell you 3. I can't tell you.

NOTE: Happens fast now, but it will slow down once I can get things sorted out, Okay? Please review if you want more because I know you guys enjoy this! And yes, I'm sorry for about the millionth time. I love Riku more than any of you anyway, so I have to be sorry. LOL If I get three more reviews, I'll put up Chapter Four. Oh and, hopefully the chapters will get longer, that is, if you want long chapters, if you want short ones, tell me!

-Riku54


	4. Chapter IV

Well, here you go! And yes, I made it shorter! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Four 

Xemnas stopped as darkness covered Riku in the hallway where he stood, trying to escape. "No!" Xemnas snarled, flinging himself at the spot where Riku had stood seconds before. "How the hell could he have-Aurithia…" The name escaped Xemnas's lips and as he said it, he quickly rushed down to where Ansem was at speaking with Saix. "Ansem! That damn girl helped him escape!" Xemnas snarled, his voice quavering him rage.

Ansem looked at him before swearing loudly and turning to Saix, "Go take some men and find him. He knows too much already, with just a few words, he can give us away. And he _must not_ find Aurithia or his friends!"

&&&

Sora and Kairi snuck outside as everyone began listening to Mickey. Neither knew what was being said, but they didn't really care. Silently they crept out of the door and closed it as quietly as possible. Sora motioned for Kairi to follow him as he headed for the Gummi ship he had used earlier. It was already light outside and Sora knew that Riku had been gone for a whole day.

He opened the Gummi ship and both he and Kairi boarded it rather quickly and started it up. It was loud and he knew that it would alert the others, so he took no time to check everything as he blasted off to the unknown world, a distant voice ringing in his ears, "Sora! Kairi! No!" It was Mickey.

&&&

Riku glanced around him and then at the pitch black sky. The stars could not be seen. Nothing could be seen because of the darkness. Riku forced himself to stumble over to an alley and hide, knowing that if he stayed out in the open, Ansem would find him quickly, very quickly. As he entered the alley that reminded Riku as a death trap, he leaned against the wall, his shoulder pounding with pain as the blood continued to flow out of it.

Riku flinched as he fell and landed beside the wall. He leaned against it again and forced himself to look at his shoulder. It was ripped through pretty deeply and the blade had not been thin. It left a thick cut and Riku had nothing to cover it up with. He shut his eyes, wishing the pain away, but it never happened.

All the cuts and slashes on him hurt and Riku felt like passing out, but tried so hard to stay awake. So instead of shutting his eyes, he opened them. The alley's haunting shadows greeted him and Riku shut his eyes again, but opened them. His vision was blurry and he knew he was going to pass out any second now from the loss of blood and pain.

He gritted his teeth together and tried to relax his tensed muscles. As he did this, the blood on his shoulder slowly began to lessen, but by that time, Riku was already closing his eyes as he drifted off into a welcoming, non-painful darkness.

&&&

Sora and Kairi landed on the unknown world within a matter of forty-five minutes. Sora immediately scrambled out of the Gummi ship with Kairi as it lifted off to go back to Hollow Bastion. Just as it vanished, Sora heard someone shout, "Damn that jerk! Where the hell could one kid be in this small city of ours?"

"I don't know, but we'd better find him quick. If Aurithia or that jackass with the Keyblade finds him, the Superior will have our heads!"

"No shit!"

"Sora, who are they?" Kairi whispered as two men came out, their faces covered by hoods. Sora pushed Kairi into a nearby alley so they could hide. He knew they were part of Organization XIII, but how did they get here? Where was here?

Sora didn't answer as he followed the movements of one person who shouted, "Hey Saix, look what I found!"

Sora tried to see what was on the black asphalt, but he couldn't due to the mere distance between him and the Organization. The man nearest to Sora turned and removed his hood as he walked towards another member who was crouching down. Bluish-silver hair flowed from the man's hood and two scars making an X ran across the middle of his face. Sora's teeth clenched as Saix walked over to his companion who removed his hood.

The second man was none other than Demyx. "What a fool! Xemnas sure did try to follow his orders though. But he may have went a little over board for all this to be here." Saix spat, his eyes following what Sora guessed was a trail. Saix's eyes went to the alley just ten yards away from Sora and Kairi.

"I think they're talking about Riku, Sora!" Kairi whispered urgently as Saix growled, "Let's follow the trail. We'll find him, there's no way he can be conscious by now."

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, he's been injured. They must see blood." Sora stated as he stood up from where he was crouching and swiftly left the alleyway along with Kairi and followed the Organization quietly as Saix and Demyx entered the alley.

&&&

Riku only saw darkness around him. It wasn't calm, but wrathful. He tried to find an escape route, nut there wasn't one. He turned every which way, but no matter where he turned, there was darkness. Every time he called for Aurithia, there was no reply, and before Riku knew it, he was sinking.

He gave the darkness below him a terrified glance yelling, "I'm not going back! I'm not going back into the darkness!"

All at once, everything stopped around Riku. He realized this and gasped, looking around him. Every inch of aggressive darkness had stopped moving, trying to take him back. He moved out the darkness and knew what had happened. Quick as ever, he willed it all away, and it vanished, leaving Riku with only one choice: to wake up, but this time, he controlled darkness once more, but not in the way he had used to.

Riku's eyes opened just as slits. His vision was blurry and everything came back to him. Pain seared through his whole body as he heard people approaching. He groaned, his head rolling to one side, but he found that he could not move. His fingers twitched as he tried to move his arm so he could lift himself up, but it seemed as if the pain prevented all of that. He was stuck.

"Who's there?" he groaned, his voice weak and showing his pain. His eyes were still slits and glazed over. He groaned again as the foot steps stopped in front of him.

He sensed movement, and then there was a pain searing through his cheek. He groaned again, hearing laughter and a voice rang through his ears, "Taking a little nap? Not a very smart thing to do if you're trying to escape from us."

Riku's eyes opened further and his blurred vision prevented him from telling him who was in front of him. He blinked several times before he could see. He looked up into the face of Saix who was smirking at him. "Get away from me you…" his voice faltered again as another wave of pain washed over him. He could still feel the blood coming from all of his wounds, and the freshly made one that Saix had just inflicted on him.

"Demyx, go tell Ansem we've found Riku." Saix ordered.

Riku found anger beneath all of the mind-numbing pain and growled, "I'm not going back with you!" his voice may have been weak, but there was defiantly forceful anger behind it.

"What are you going to do to stop us? Bleed to death?" Saix laughed. Suddenly there was a loud thud. Saix spun around to see Demyx fall to the ground conscious, Sora and Kairi standing there.

"You leave Riku alone!" Kairi shouted as Sora rushed forward.

"Sora…Kairi…" Riku groaned as he tried his best to pick himself up. This time he accomplished to stand up halfway, but he fell forward because he was unable to use his right arm. He grunted as he hit the pavement and was kicked by Saix who slammed his own weapon into Sora.

Riku felt weaker than he ever had before, it was like that fight with the darkness had been real and had sapped all that he had left, out of him. He blinked as he picked himself back up, and leaned back on the wall, just laying there. He didn't noticed Kairi running over to him. He barley took, if any, notice to the battle with Saix and Sora.

Kairi crouched down beside him and whispered, "Riku? Are you alright?"

Riku grunted, "Heh, what does it look like?"

"Oh…what to do…how can I help you?" Kairi looked around her, feeling helpless. She had nothing with her except…her Keyblade Riku had given her…She summoned it to her hand and wondered if she used 'Cure' like Sora could, if it could help Riku any. She would try anyway. Pointing her Keyblade at Riku, she muttered, "Cure," She hoped it would work with all of her heart, and then, the magic came and washed over Riku's injured and beaten body. Some of the cuts were mended and Kairi could tell that Riku had got some energy restored. The cut on his shoulder had mended, but so slightly, that it was hardly noticeable.

"Thanks, Kairi." Riku said before he picked himself up, shaking slightly and leaned on the wall, watching Saix and Sora fight. Sora rushed at Saix, his face revealing every inch of rage that he felt, his Oathkeeper in hand. Sora swung the blade at Saix, who was bashed in the side and slung into the alley wall, but Saix quickly regained his balance and slammed his weapon at Sora. Sora easily dodged it and blasted Saix with a bolt of lightning before slinging him up in the air and out of the alleyway where Saix landed, skidding on the concrete.

Sora took one look at Saix before reaching Riku, who looked at him with a blank expression. His eyes were not distant, but clear, but his face was blank and behind everything, Riku felt troubled about something. He wasn't quite sure what yet, but he knew something was bothering him. Something about the area he was in right now. Despite the fact that Saix and Demyx were there, the whole place reeked of darkness.

"Are you alright Riku?" Sora asked him. Riku blinked and looked away from Sora, wondering if what he sensed was there, was really the truth. Not answering Sora, he forced himself off the wall and turned around to where Kairi was. Then he turned back to Sora. No one was there. He relaxed.

"I've been better." Riku finally responded.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." Sora said, pressing a button.

Riku looked at him, confused, but nodded, he wanted to leave above all others. "Where are we going to go?" If he had been in his right senses, he would have knew that they had to help Aurithia, but his mind was so screwed up at the moment, that he barley even thought about the room or her.

"To Hollow Bastion of course!" Sora said, helping Riku stand up straight as he was about to lose his balance again. Kairi caught him too, but she was careful not to touch the wound on his shoulder. They could see it was the worst on his body and neither were sure if it would ever heal right again.

"Alright…let's go." Riku said, trying to take a step forward. He gasped as Kairi's grip tightened on him as he went forward, but he didn't fall. How the hell he had managed to get into the alley, he didn't know. Suddenly Riku's head shot up, Demyx and Saix weren't there anymore, but a dark figure was. His ocean-blue eyes hardened as he saw who it was. Sora and Kairi stopped trying to help Riku as they felt him stiffen. They looked at him and followed his gaze to see a hooded man standing there.

"Riku," the man said with a stone-hard voice, "I see you found your friends."

"Go the hell away before I kill you once and for all you jackass!" Riku spat, his voice quavering with every inch of anger in his body.

"Always threatening yet you can do nothing." the man spat, walking up to them. Sora and Kairi tensed this time, both sensed the threat around the hooded man. "You do realize, Riku, that because you left, you sent your friends to their deaths?"

"You won't lay a finger on them!" Riku growled, struggling against Sora and Kairi's grip, but they wouldn't let go, knowing that Riku would only injure himself. "Let go of me!"

The man continued to walk forward until he was only mere feet in front of Riku. "And there's something else you should know," the man raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Demyx, Saix, Luxord, Xaldin, Larexen, and Axel appeared. "The girl," there was another sound of swishing energy before Xemnas appeared, holding a girl who was looking at Riku with saddened eyes.

Riku looked at her as the man removed his hood to reveal Ansem standing there. There was a dagger in his left hand. He raised it and with a flick of his wrist, sent it flying at Aurithia. "No!" Riku gasped as the dagger struck through her heart, killing her instantly.

Xemnas dropped Aurithia's body and she fell to the cold asphalt, her eyes blank.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please review! 

And can you guys tell me somethings about Ansem, from Kingdom Hearts I, I haven't beaten that yet, but I'm working on it. My game was erased fromw here I had been in Hollow Bastion...sigh


	5. Chapter V

Riku: **stares at last chapter** YOU KILLED HER!

Axel: **looks at last chapter** Harsh.

Me: Yeah well, she was in my way at the moment.

Riku: **turns to look at Riku54** In your way? You could have kept her in hiding!

Me: **smirks** Could have, but I didn't.

Riku & Axel: You still didn't have to kill her!

Me: I have by reasons. **turns away and continues typing** Besides, she was all you ever thought about, could have been worse, could have burned her at the stake!

Riku & Axel: …

Riku54/Me: Just think about it Riku and when you're done with this chapter, you may just find out why.

&&&

Numb, by Linkin Park is in this Chapter.

&&&

Oh, and guys, I have not beat Kingdom Hearts I, only Kingdom Hearts II, so I have no idea what Ansem's weapon is or his powers, so don't complain please. I only have the full script of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. My brother has the game, but he won't let me play it, and I don't have enough money to go out and buy it, so yeah. And yes, I'll make them shorter, thank you for telling me. And for all my reviewers, thank you! I didn't think people would actually like this one, but that's what I get for thinking that! Heh-heh, too bad me and Heir to the World are still having a cat-fight over MY Riku! LOL

Chapter Five

Riku's eyes narrowed with rage coursing through his blood like liquid fire. He had never felt such hate, such anger towards anyone in his life. The sorrow pained him and he forgot about the injuries on him. He forgot Sora and Kairi were holding him back from killing Ansem because he would just get himself killed. He forgot everything except the dark power within him. His eyes flashed and he yanked away from his friends, his Way to Dawn appearing in his hand.

Sora and Kairi glanced at Riku and then at themselves and attacked the surrounding Organization XIII. Meanwhile Riku had reached Ansem, who looked rather surprised, but he had a pleased look on his face.

Riku felt more rage course through him as he brought the Keyblade down on Ansem, who merely blocked it with his sword. That just fueled Riku's anger and Ansem seemed to realize it as he whispered, "Let your hate for me help the darkness in your heart. Let me back in."

Riku swung out at Ansem, yelling, "Shut up!" No matter how hard he tried, all of his attempts to hit Ansem were in vain. He missed and missed, and in turn, he had the blow returned to him, sending more pain through his body. After minutes of being beat down, Ansem finally managed to throw Riku to the ground.

_Tired of being what you want be to be, _

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Riku looked up at Ansem with angered eyes, but he knew he had lost again. Ansem smiled, the battle around them was like it never really was there. Riku knew what was going to happen, and he was too weak and beat down to stop Ansem from taking over him, from possessing him again.

_I've become so numb I can't feel your there_

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

Ansem faded away and Riku felt a jarring sensation flood through him. He felt as if he were locked, trapped, and unable to move. He fought, but Ansem beat him down and Riku stood up without the slightest feeling of the wounds that Riku had on him. Ansem was in control now.

Ansem turned to face the battle as Riku and held up his Way to Dawn. It vanished and became his Soul Eater. Riku's outfit began to change to his dark side outfit with the Heartless sign in the middle.

Meanwhile, Riku was trapped inside of his own mind. He was stuck and helpless against Ansem. He was beat and unable to stop his greatest enemy from controlling him. He could only watch as Ansem walked towards his friends while everyone that was on Ansem's side, stopped their fighting. Riku noticed that Sora and Kairi were beat up from being ganged up on, but the others looked more injured. He smiled despite everything, they had grown in skill.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding to tightly afraid to lose control _

_Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart_

_Right in front of you_

Ansem glared at Sora and Kairi and spoke when they turned to look at him. "Riku!" they both gasped in shock, but none the less, they raised their Keyblades. Ansem raised his own, but he slung it over his shoulder as Organization XIII vanished. "What?"

"Why do you look like that?" Sora growled. "And where's Ansem?"

Ansem smirked. They hadn't seen anything, everything was going according to his plan.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

"I defeated him," Ansem spoke, his voice sounded like Riku's. Ansem then looked down at where Aurithia was, and saw that she was gone. He smiled.

"Then we can go home and you can explain what's happened?" Kairi asked him.

Ansem blinked and responded, digging through Riku's memory and saying, "Weren't we supposed to go to Hollow Bastion?"

_I've become so numb I can't feel your there_

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

Riku fought as Ansem looked through his memories for answers to Sora and Kairi's questions. He screamed in rage as Ansem tricked his best friends into believing that Ansem was him. He fought and fought, but his struggles against Ansem were so weak, Ansem barley took notice to him. "Damn it Ansem! Stop!" he yelled within himself, but Ansem paid no heed.

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Sora and Kairi nodded and they headed towards the Gummi ship that had returned when Sora had pressed the button. Ansem walked beside them, talking to Riku and telling him what he was going to do. There was nothing Riku could do or say while Ansem was in control, so he no longer had his guard up against Riku.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_You can watch as I kill your friends Riku. You can watch as I take over the worlds and remake Kingdom Hearts. And you are helpless to stop me, you know that don't you? Aurithia isn't here to help you anymore._

_Ansem. Tell me, please, who is she? Why do I know her?_ Riku begged.

Ansem laughed, _You mean you don't remember? Typical. She is Arkath's sister, the woman who saved your life, do you not remember?_

_No. Who's Arkath?_

_How sad and pathetic!_

Ansem boarded the Gummi ship and sat down as Sora entered the cordinates. "So, Riku, how did you end up with them?" Kairi asked him when the ship blasted off.

Ansem looked at Kairi, his eyes flashing. "Ansem found me, and attacked me before I knew what had happened, I black out. I'm not sure really."

"Why did they hurt you so much?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time, glancing at Riku's gashed shoulder.

Ansem looked away. He was almost unable to contain the urge to kill them now, but he restrained himself and replied, "They never told me. And if they did, I don't remember. I was so weak after Xemnas bashed me around the way he did. I hated that, it hurt, and then, I blacked out, and when they came back-Ansem, and Organization XIII, from what they tell me, for however long I'd been there, I was there for five days. Then they beat on me some more, and that's how I got this. From Xemnas, he cut open my shoulder trying to knock me out again. I don't know why though, but I escaped just by chance."

Ansem heard Riku telling him to shut the hell up or he'd pay for the next move he did. Ansem smirked on the inside and responded to Riku with a sharp, 'I'll kill them now if I have too.' That silenced Riku.

* * *

NOO! My poor Riku! Why did I do this!

Answer from Axel: Because you jsut love to torture people

Reply: Yeah but still-WHY RIKU?

Riku: YEAH WHY ME!


	6. Chapter VI

Riku: **stares at chapter with great horror** What the hell? Why did you do this?

Me: **looks at the peoples of this fan fic and then chapter six and replies** Because something comes out of it all.

Sora: NOOO!

Kairi: …

* * *

Chapter Six

As the Gummi ship touched down in Hollow Bastion, for the first time, Ansem actually felt the pain that Riku had felt. Maybe his body had rejected it at first, or maybe he had ignored it. He didn't know, but the pain came over him so fats and so quickly, that when he stood up, he nearly fell and found he was unable to use his right arm. He was going to kill Xemnas when he got his hands on him! Kairi caught him and helped him out of the Gummi ship. All the while, Ansem heard Riku trying to yell, trying to let her hear him to release him, to drop Ansem.

When Ansem was on the ground, he was wearing what Riku had worn, not the Heartless outfit. He spotted King Mickey standing there, looking at Riku with utter surprise. Everyone came up to him, all of them worried sick. Even Cloud seemed upset.

Meanwhile Riku watched as his friends helped Ansem and longed to take control again, but he was too weak at the moment. Maybe, if he could manage to build up his strength, maybe he could regain control. He watched as Ansem was led to a chair where he sat down. Mickey was looking at him with concern, but as Riku watched Mickey, he noticed something. Behind the concern, was utter rage. Did Mickey see Ansem inside of him? Hope rose within Riku.

Ansem looked at Leon, who was looking at him with worry, "What happened to you Riku? Who did this?"

Ansem blinked and looked away again. He had to sound like he was angry, and so, the anger he felt towards Riku, he let out on them, by words. "The damn fool, Xemnas, cut my shoulder open. And he also did this. He found me." Ansem didn't mention his name because he wanted to here them ask.

"Who's 'he'?" Cloud asked from across the room.

Ansem looked at Cloud, his eyes flashing as he replied, "Ansem. He found me and I was too weak to fend him off and he knocked me out."

Meanwhile Mickey was looking at Riku with anger, confusion, and pity. The anger came from Riku letting all this happen, and something coming from Riku that didn't feel right. The confusion came from Riku actually admitting that he was weak. Riku would never do that, and that was Mickey's biggest hint that something was up.

All at once Ansem forced himself to stand up out of the chair. Leon, who was beside him, helped him up, thinking it was Riku. He couldn't take it. He wanted to kill them all right then, but he couldn't it was too early and Mickey was already suspicious. Ansem forced himself to stand up with help from Leon who thought he was Riku, and stepped towards the door. "Where are you going?" Sora asked him, confused, yet curious.

Ansem looked at Sora and replied, "I just want to be alone for a few minutes."

Ansem opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. He then sat on the steps, his anger towards everyone in that room calming. He wanted to kill every single one of them right then and there but it was too early, much too early for anything. '_Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, either way one of them is going to die if not all!'_ he thought.

'_You're not going to kill any of them!_' Riku replied fiercely.

"Just watch me, because when one is dead, the others will blame you. You'll either be killed or forced away from them. They'll hate you through death or through life. You can't go telling them it was Ansem who did all of this because they think Ansem's dead, they won't listen either. You'll be talking crazy to them." Ansem replied, grinning. His voice was a whisper as he spoke with Riku and it held an evil tone to it as if what he were planning would come when he chose no matter where.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Mickey standing there. There was a grave look planted on his face as he shut the door. When it shut, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. "You're not Riku, are you?" Mickey asked Ansem, holding up his golden Keyblade.

Ansem laughed, standing up. He pushed all sense of Riku being there away from him and that also made the pain go away, but it changed his eyes color. It turned to an organ-red, "Finally we have a smart one out of the idiots!" he laughed, his sword appearing in his right hand that no longer bore the gash. It wasn't Riku's Way to Dawn or Soul Eater, it was Ansem's blade that he had used against Riku.

"Ansem, leave Riku!" Mickey demanded, about to swing his Keyblade. Ansem knew that it was now or never, he was just disappointed it wasn't Sora. He twisted his blade and switched hands and jabbed the tip at Mickey. He heard a loud, painful gasp before he vanished from Riku. He would let Riku take the blame for it all and then slowly, but surely, Riku's friendship would deminish and plunge Riku into a great loneliness and he would surly except Ansem's next offer.

One moment Riku was staring at a black picture and then the next, he found himself standing in front of the king, his Way to Dawn in his left hand. The gash on his right arm burned fiercely and Riku felt sick, very sick. He hadn't felt anything for the few hours that Ansem had possessed him because had made it go away from him after awhile so Ansem could act as if he were hurt. Now the pain that had been building up had been released. Riku staggered, his eyes shut as he sucked in air. He clutched his stomach, doubling over. He couldn't look at Mickey and he knew that if he did, he would surly throw up.

He stumbled blindly backwards as the door swung open to reveal everyone that had been in Merlin's house. Kairi and Sora and Leon were at the front. Riku was aware of their stares. He felt the fear and anger coming off of every single one of them, but he did not look up as he fell backwards. Riku couldn't take their anger at him. It wasn't his fault and he forced himself to look at the ground, he forced his eyes open as tears fell. It was from pain, shock, and anger. He wanted to hurt Ansem now and his voice was threatening, "You killed two of my friends, you won't kill another! Damn, I'd rather you have killed me, you hear that! Damn it Ansem, why the fuckin' hell did you kill my friends!" Riku's voice had become louder as he threw his Keyblade into a building. He didn't even look at his other friends as he staggered to his feet, his eyes blazing, "I'll find you and kill you this time or die trying."

No had been listening to Riku of course because he heard foot steps coming towards him, and all at once pain exploded through his head. Any one who had taken that blow would have surely fainted, but instant, Riku fell into a wall, taking the pain, but his anger kept him conscious. He looked up to see Cloud glaring at him, his sword raised. So he had hit Riku with that.

"I'm not going to be knocked out again, Cloud. I won't let you knock me out. I want to kill him first, him and Xemnas for what they did. Damn, leave me alone I have to find that jackass!" Riku's voice was a snarl, but it was low and week from pain.

Cloud didn't pay any attention to Riku as he swung again growling, "Why did you kill Mickey?"

Riku narrowly missed the blow and saw Sora and Leon coming up to him. He noticed Kairi was bent over Mickey, crying. Sora's expression was unreadable and Leon's bore shock. "Cloud, back off, I have to speak with Riku." Sora said. Cloud gave him a protesting glance but did as Sora said.

Riku blinked as Sora came towards him. He had a sudden urge to flee from his friends. He backed off to the side and turned towards the stairway. There was no way Riku was going to take his friends' anger. He limped over towards the stairs and climbed up them, tears staining his face. He grabbed the railing and pulled himself up the stairs but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

As Riku continued to pull himself up, his left arm gave away and he slipped. He gasped in shock and pain as he fell sideways slamming into the wall. His vision flashed red for a moment and jarring pain filled his body as he fell down the stairs and landed on the ground with a thud. He groaned, feeling as if he couldn't move. He didn't want to and no matter what, he did want to stay awake but now the pain was great. Riku blinked as he saw a figure walk up to him. His eyes were barley open as he looked up at the figure. He heard laughter and saw the person's face, "That'll teach you, you pathetic moron."

"Xemnas…go to hell…" Riku breathed before his vision went black.

Ansem was back in his castle, looking at his followers. They were all looking at him with evil friends as he told them Mickey had been eliminated. Their plans were going according to plans. "That will never work! Riku won't give into you again Ansem!" came an angry voice from across the dark room. A girl was tied up not ten feet away from the group, glaring at Ansem.

"Aurithia, do you honestly think that? Because if you do, we'll do much worse than shatter him like that." Ansem threatened, his eyes flashing.

"I won't let you, damn it! Riku is stronger than you think, I know he is!" Aurithia argued.

"Silence her, she has too big of mouth for her own good." Ansem ordered. Xemnas nodded and pointed at Saix and then Aurithia. Saix nodded and stepped up towards the girl before bashing her behind the head and silencing her just as ordered. He smirked as she slumped over, unconscious and went back to the meeting.

Sora stood over his friend listening to him as he said "Xemnas…go to hell…" He felt angry towards Riku, no he was furious, even murderous. Never would he have thought Riku would hurt Mickey, even go to the limits of killing him. Why Riku had done it, he didn't know. Sora had thought there was something funny about Riku when they had found him, but he hadn't been sure at the time. And in the Gummi Ship, how he was acting, it was strange. Sora had noticed that every so often his eyes flashed and he could have sworn he had heard Riku muttering to himself.

He could see the blood dripping from Riku's body as he lay there but Sora did nothing. Leon was standing beside Sora, "What should we do? Should we kill him?" Obviously Ansem's plan really _was_ going to work because Sora replied, "I don't want to live with cold-hearted murder, so no. But we won't let him come around us, he might kill another. I thought that he and Mickey were best friends, but I think I was wrong."

"Yeah, do you want us to just leave him here?" Leon asked.

"No, I want to speak to him first." Sora said coolly.

Meanwhile Kairi was coming up to them, her eyes dull and her face shining with tears. "Why did Riku do it? Why did he kill Mickey, Sora?" she cried as she rapped her arms around him, looking, seeking for comfort from a close friend.

"I don't know Kairi, but I'm going to find out." Sora promised her.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. You know I could never image Mickey with blood all over him so that's why i didn't describe it if you must know. Poor Mickey!

Riku: WHY DID YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND YOU BEST FRIEND KILLER!

Me: **blinks** Umm, excuse me Riku, but you're the one who let Sora die due to Xemnas when he captured him! AND STOP STEALING MY NICKNAME I USE FOR YOU!

Riku: Okkaayyy...


	7. Chapter VII

Riku: Cruel person with your cruel accusations!

Me: Wait a sec Riku! I made this fan fic, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you because it can't be you because you're standing right in front of me which makes you here not there so that it can't possibly be you because you'd be there and not here so that Riku is just a figment of my imagination.

Riku: **stares dumbly** What?

Me: Never mind…

Riku: Okay-Eeeeuuuwwwww I sound angry! Oh damn I AM angry, ha ha ha I mean…um…hey! I said a lot of bad words! O.O Wow. I said a REALLY bad word! Oh well, the heck with it all!

Everyone including Readers: Riku? Are you alright?

Riku: **turns around with a freaked out look on his face** Heh-heh oh yeah I'm juuusssttt fine! Heh-heh! Just sorting through fanfics! **suddenly falls over and goes to sleep**

Me: Oh yeah, he must be tired, he hasn't slept in a LONG while, oh well! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Riku awoke to find himself laying on a stone floor. He tried to move his hands so he could loosen himself up, but found out that they were bound behind his back. He found that his feet were bound too. Riku blinked and looked around, his eyes dull with misery. Why had they even bothered tying him up? He couldn't walk and he couldn't fight. He was useless. Riku sighed and noticed that Leon had his eyes pinned on him. There was a fiery rage shining in them. Riku looked away and down at the floor. Ansem had known what he was doing. Ansem had been right…Riku had been wrong.

Maybe Riku had had too much faith in his friends at the time, but he didn't really have any faith in them now. Riku felt terrible and he just wanted to go some place else and stay away from them. He was wound deeply, he had been scarred from the inside out. He know had murder on his list of bad deeds. First he had let the darkness in, now he had killed.

"But you didn't do it, Riku. Ansem did it." Riku heard a terribly sad voice whisper in his ear. Riku's head shot up like lightning and pain raced through him, but he didn't care. He didn't care that Leon was looking at him now, more intently than before.

"Aurithia? Where are you?" Riku asked, looking from one side to the other but she wasn't there.

"I'm speaking to you telepathically, Riku. I'm not sure where I am, but you can't just give up like that. I know how you feel, you feel like dying, so do I, but I have faith in you Riku. I have faith that you can fight off Ansem when he comes again." Aurithia told him.

Leon stood up and walked over to where Sora and speaking quietly with Kairi.

Riku blinked and said, whispering, "Yeah, but how am I supposed to know when Ansem is going to come back? And how are you still alive?"

"I'm not sure about both of those questions, Riku. I would give you more information but I am afraid Riku. Ansem has me in this meeting room of his. They are discussing you right now, but I have been knocked out by Saix. I must awaken soon though to hear what they have to say. I would come for you but I am bound up and leaning against a wall, I can not do anything."

"Sounds like me, bound up and helpless. Are you alright though? You got stabbed."

"Don't worry about me Riku, you're hurt worse than me and you need to recover, you have already lost a lot of blood and that gash won't heal by magic, you have to let your body heal it. Until then, you can not fight and try to stay out of fights."

"Well I can't promise anything because I think I'm about to be in another one."

"Then I'm going to be there to back you up."

"But how will you-" Riku instantly cut himself off as Sora came up to him, a rageful look on his face.

"Riku, I want to know why you killed Mickey and I don't want any lies or tales, I want the truth!" Sora's voice held an anger that Riku had never heard, it held a murderous tone to it.

Riku blinked, looking away from Sora and muttered, "If you were really my friend Sora, you would have realized just like Mickey had what had happened. I have nothing to say because I did nothing. I tried to warn you but hey, I learned something. Maybe if you try to fight something that beat you as much as they did…you never try to fight them over and over. Your body just can't take it and eventually you'll end up like me. Stuck. Stuck in a damn trap with death threatening you on both sides and no comfort, only pain and darkness. I don't care what you think of me, I don't care about you anymore. I only care for Mickey's memory and Aurithia." Riku finished, not looking at anyone.

Sora bent down to glare at Riku, "We all saw you kill Mickey Riku, you looked like you meant to do it, and you did. You care for no one but yourself, I know that. We don't want you around anymore and you still did not answer my question Riku. We want to know why, we don't care that you aren't our friend, we don't care about the lies you speak. Now answer the question."

"I told you have nothing to say for myself, Sora. You can go ask the one who did this where ever the jackass went. I know my fate. My fate is to be thrown out as a cast away and then he'll just come back and who knows what the hell will happen. I was too weak anyway, I fought I lost I died. The end, good-bye." Riku said, shutting his eyes tight. He did not ever want to see any of the people he had once called friends again. He just wanted to give up everything, as long as Aurithia was alive, he would be fine. She was alright from the way she talked to him, he was fine.

"Riku, tell us, why the hell did you kill Mickey?" Sora demanded, grabbing Riku by his collar and yanking the boy roughly forward. Riku's eyes opened and they flashed.

"I don't want to speak to you Sora! Just leave me in peace! You can't just go around accusing me of things you thought you saw. I bed to differ but I saved you from death. Damn in hell! He could have killed you but I fought him, he wanted to kill you, but I submitted, I saved your ass so go the hell away!" Riku refused to say Ansem's name as he yelled at Sora, kicking him in the stomach with his bound feet. Sora was thrown back which seemed to make him even madder. Riku didn't care and he continued on, "He wanted to kill every single one of you in this room just before Mickey died. I fought him then, but he fought back and pushed me away. He told me everything about how this was going to happen. Then he killed Mickey and left, if you want to know more, anything else, go find him and get yourselves killed! I'm destined to be his damn puppet forever so why the hell does anything matter to me? I can't stop him now can I Sora? Sure I held him back and warned you to run when the Heartless were coming that day you sacrificed yourself, but that was then. He's stronger, much stronger. And that damn jerk is working with that other damn jerk who just needs to die and go to hell because of what he made me suffer. And what's more he hurt her and I can do nothing about!"

Everyone was now looking at Riku as he yelled his anger to the world, his eyes shut as he threw himself back against the wall and rested there. "What are talking about?" Sora asked, blinking. Clearly he really hadn't been listening to well.

Riku groaned and shut his eyes, "I'm surrounded by the damned idiots of hell!" he groaned.

"I didn't expect you to drop into such misery so fast, Riku. This is a good thing!" A haunting voice filled Riku's mind. Riku's eyes open as slits and he found that he was speaking aloud and not in his mind as he spoke to his greatest enemy, "Go the hell away you damn jackass. Can you see that I'm still furious with you for what you did? I'm not going to let you use me for something like that again. I may still be as weak as hell from what that damn, lowly jerk that you call Xemnas did to me and then all your other little pals, but I will fight you until I die. I don't really care about life at the moment but I, lucky for everyone, have some feeling left. Otherwise they'd all be dead and I'd be trapped like a little mouse as you use me as a damn puppet. I promised you'd pay if you hurt them, and so you shall."

"That was a really long and boring speech you know, but lucky for you, I can cut your speeches short by a lot." Ansem replied.

"Oh just shut up!" Riku groaned aloud, glaring at the ceiling.

Everyone continued to listen to Riku as he talked to himself, or so they thought. "Is he going crazy?" Leon asked Sora and Kairi.

All at once they heard a loud, "Shut the fuck up you damn jackassy b-"

Riku was cut off as the door opened to reveal someone standing there. The person who a hood and was dressed in black. Everyone stared at the figure, including Riku. The person came over to Riku without a glance around the room and wrapped their arms around him. "Riku…" It was a female's voice. "He's coming!"

"Aurithia?" Riku gasped, "How did you-"

"I told you I would come. It wasn't easy sneaking around like that, but I did and now they're coming. I had to tell you. When Ansem killed Mickey, he went back to where everyone else was in the Dark Realm. He let me watch Riku, he let me watch you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, Riku! It was impossible for me to reach you when Ansem was possessing you." Aurithia cried.

Riku suddenly felt a sense of realization spread over him. He had known Aurithia for a long time, but didn't know it, how? He was unsure, but he was sure that he liked her a lot, but that she was just like a distant memory that had been forgotten.

"What? You mean Riku didn't-Oh shit!" Sora gaped at Aurithia and Riku.

"Tired to tell ya…" Riku sighed, "But fighting and warning aren't enough these days."

"How hurt are you?" Aurithia asked him.

"Pretty badly considering I can no longer walk due to someone making me fall down some steps due to the stress put on me from where I've been beat half to death." Riku's voice held cold unforgiving mockery as he looked at Cloud and then at Sora.

"I can heal most of your wounds, but like I said, your shoulder will have to heal on it's own." Aurithia told him. Riku closed his eyes as he felt a sudden shock rush through him. He knew it wasn't Aurithia's magic, it was from where he had ever so stupidly tried to move his right arm. Then, just as the shock was beginning to fade, a warmth engulfed him. He smiled at the comfort and opened his eyes to find that almost every pain on his body was gone with the exception of his arm. Aurithia helped him up and Riku found he could stand.

"Thanks," he told her and turned to face everyone. With the pain gone, Riku didn't feel so miserable and he could tell Sora was still shocked.

"Depression gets to you and now you just broke your friendship because of it, what a fool you are!" Ansem's laugh flooded through his mind.

Riku blinked, "Shut up!" he said lightly. He could already tell that Sora was already forgiving him. Riku didn't feel mad at Sora or anything, instead he felt okay. 'Maybe the reason why I'm so happy is because I'm standing right next to a really hot girl.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Every fangirl: Stares at Riku angrily 

Me individual: Slaps Riku, HOW DARE YOU!

Riku: **rubs his face where I slapped him** Yeah but you're the one who wrote it and aren't you the very same person who-

Me: GRRR! **Takes out Destructor and beat Aurithia half to death**

Arkath: **stares at his sister** YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND DO THAT DIDN'T YOU!

Me: Yep.

Arkath: GRR!


	8. Chapter VIII

Riku: O.o What's up with the whole 'Plants Need Air Thing'?

Me: I'm in a good mood at the moment. Okay so I'm tired because it's 5:16 Am but…Hey wait a sec, you're supposed to be asleep!

Riku: And so are you, go to bed!

Me: Okay…Well night peeps!

Chapter Eight

"Aurithia, where is he at the moment?" Riku asked her.

Aurithia looked at him and responded, "Not far from here, not far at all. And what's worse, is that he has everyone with him."

"Everyone? As in Maleficent, Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, Larexen, Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, and Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Yep."

"Wait a second, aren't Axel and Roxas on our side and since when has Roxas become split from Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows, but hey, that adds two. Leon, Cloud, Sora, Kairi, Aurithia, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, and me. Nine against fifteen, how fair is that?" Riku said sarcastically.

"Hold up Riku, you can't fight, that makes eight!" Kairi pointed out.

"Well I can damn as well try and I will and non of you are stopping me!" Riku growled.

"Yes well that will make us have ten, not nine. You guys are forgetting my brother!" Aurithia said, smiling as a man walked in the room. He looked to be about thirty-four. He had black hair, cold blue eyes, and had a demanding authority about him. He was wearing a black robe with a really long sword in his head. "This is my older brother, Arkath."

"Okay, so now that that's settled we can figure out who's attacking who. Okay first, which two wants two people to fight?" Sora asked.

Cloud and Leon raised their hands as if in a class, they had no need to speak, so why speak? That would just waste their breath and give plants-oh blah blah blah back to the story! Anyway Sora nodded and then asked which two they would be attacking. "Any two I can get my hands on." Cloud grumbled.

"No, we have to figure out who's going to attack who."

"This is senseless!" Riku grumbled, leaning against a wall. Wishing they would hurry up and untie him, he looked at them expectantly, but was ignored.

"Yeah well we all know who you're going to-"

"Would you just shut the hell up already or so help me I'll come over there right now and rip your fucking head off!" Riku growled, his voice threatening and murderous. (heh-heh)

Everyone looked at Riku with very strange looks. Sora had taken a step away from Riku, blinking. Riku suddenly looked up at the people and saw them staring. He held up his hand shaking them, "Oh, just carry on, just talking to…him again, don't worry!"

Sora blinked and nodded, "Okay…but anyway, okay here's the deal, Cloud and Leon, you two will take Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord. Yuffie, you take Demyx. Tifa, you have your own pick just as the rest of you do. And the only reason why I'm assigning some of you is because 1. Cloud and Leon make a very powerful team and Yuffie, we need long-ranged attacks to defeat Demyx."

"I'll take Xemnas." Aurithia said loudly from where she stood next to Riku and Arkath.

"And I'll take Zexion." Cid told them.

"I'll take Lexaeus." Arkath told them

"I'm taking anyone who's closest." Kairi grinned, knowing that she really didn't care who she attacked.

"I'll tale Larexen and Marluxia." Tifa told them.

Sora blinked, he needed to learn to count. Anyway he nodded, "Then I'll take Maleficent."

"And I guess I'll take the jackass." Riku said, blinking and a smile played at his lips. It was fun to listen to Ansem sit there and tell him he'd better not call him a 'jackass' again.

"Well that's settled." Sora sighed, "Now-"

"Now, you need to go learn how to count." Kairi said. That made a chuckle spread around the room. Sora gave her a goofy grin and his smiled faded.

"Um…before any of this is to take place, Riku we need to unt-"

They heard a loud knock on the closed door close to where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aurithia, and Arkath were standing. A line appeared on the wood before it splintered. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the door as shards of it flew off and it landed in five separate pieces on the stone floor. All at once Merlin appeared at looked at his door and saw the people in the doorway. (where has he been?)

Everyone instantly reached for their weapons as their enemies came in. Each side glared at one another until they rushed at each other, some being shoved through the door and some out the door. Meanwhile Riku was waiting against the wall. A man came up to him with silver hair. He was glaring at Riku with his orange-red eyes, smirking, "Told you it would end up like this. You can't even move because you're tied up!"

Wait a sec! I'm tied up, then how am I standing? Oh right, Aurithia helped me up without untying me first! Oh this is just great! Riku thought blinking, "Uh-oh…"

"Good grief, don't tell me you forgot!"

"Well between your jabbering and Sora's jabbering, your brain cells with start to die from listening to you two, so yeah, I would say I did forget." Riku replied, now glaring at Ansem. He struggled against the ropes binding his legs and arms, but damn! Sora or whoever tied these knots tied them tight! The only thing he accomplished was falling right to the floor. "Damn!" he snarled as he managed to somehow get the bindings off of his feet, but that was it.

Ansem smirked, "Having a rough time?"

"Shut the hell up you-" Riku felt pain explode in his side as Ansem kicked him hard in the side, making him grunt with pain. "Do not disrespect your elders!" Ansem growled, picking Riku up by the collar. (nooo! Poor Riku!)

Riku struggled to get away from Ansem, twisting and turning but without the use of his arms, he was virtually helpless. He could feel his right arm stinging where the gash was and flinched as he continued to struggle against Ansem. He opened his eyes to see Ansem glaring at him as he threw Riku into the wall. Riku gasped in shock and pain as he slammed into the wall, hitting his head. Stars exploded in front of him and he shook his head to clear the. He blinked; his mind was fuzzy after hitting the stone.

"Riku!" a familiar voice called threw the fighting. Riku looked around and saw Ansem was coming towards him at the same time as Aurithia. She was faster than Ansem and quickly took out a dagger. "Give me your hands." she ordered. Riku obeyed and Aurithia cut the ropes just as Ansem came up beside her.

"Damn girl! You don't know when to stop helping people that can not be saved!" Ansem growled, shoving her away from him. Aurithia grunted as she hit the floor but she quickly picked herself up, ready to fight Ansem along side Riku.

Meanwhile Riku had stood up, feeling slightly dizzy, but he quickly summoned his Way to Dawn and prepared to fight. Ansem glanced at Aurithia and said, "Shouldn't you be fighting Xemnas?" He wore a smirk on his face as Riku saw Xemnas creeping up behind Aurithia. He was about to speak when Xemnas bashed her in the back of the head with the end of his light saber. She crumpled on the floor below as Xemnas stepped up to Ansem and Riku. Riku looked down at Aurithia with a helpless look and then he looked up to face Ansem with a furious look. "You won't hurt my friends anymore!" he snarled, swinging his Way to Dawn.

The blade smashed into Ansem and flung hi away and Riku continued his assault, hitting both Xemnas and Ansem. "You hurt Mickey, you hurt Aurithia, and you hurt everyone I cared for, but not anymore Ansem!" Riku said between blows. He was beating Ansem down while Xemnas quickly got out of his way, looking at Riku with surprise at his sudden strength. Riku was even using his right arm now because he was using both hands on his Way to Dawn.

All at once Riku found himself thrown against the wall by an invisible force. He grunted as he slammed into it, the air gushing out of his lungs. He could not breath for a moment and when the air finally came, Riku was shaking from the impact and shock of it. He hadn't noticed at first, but when he found the missing weight of the Way to Dawn, he looked for it and found it in Ansem's hands.

&&&


	9. Chapter IX

Please guys, no flames. i would like to thanks the reviewers for reviewing, but not Rikusangel. I do not appriate that and you guys do not need the act that way. If I get flames, I WILL NOT continue. Rikusangel can no longer submit flames either. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chappie.

* * *

Riku: Damn! I'm just being bashed around aren't I?

Me: You can call it that if you want, but all the bashing is going to stop.

Riku: Were you reading Shadow Revenge again?

Me: Mmmaaayyybbbeee

Riku: You love to read stuff about torture favorite characters don't you?

Me: Yep. I'm cruel that way.

Riku: **groans** Oh no!

Me: What?

Axel: Hey! Can I be in this fanfic PLEASE?

Me: Shut up Axel.

Axel: Awww! PLEASE?

Me: Oh fine!

Chapter Nine

Riku felt helpless as Ansem's hand touched his shoulder. He wanted to smack Ansem away but a bright green glow surrounded him. Riku felt paralyzed at Ansem began to fade from his vision. He gasped, knowing what was happening and tried to fight Ansem back. It happened within seconds. There was a flash of black and gold and Riku found that he could move, he could speak, and he could breath! Broken from the trance, Riku staggered to his feet to find Ansem laying in a heap a foot off. Ansem pushed himself up, but not before Riku realized who had stopped Ansem. "Your Majesty! You're alive!"

"Yep Riku, now we have to get rid of Ansem!" Mickey said as he held out his golden Keyblade, preparing to attack Ansem.

As Ansem stood up, Riku noticed that his Way to Dawn was still in Ansem's hand. Ansem raised his head to glare at Riku, his eyes piercing through Riku's. Riku blinked and was about to try and grab his Way to Dawn from his greatest enemy, when-

Riku opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. He had no sense of where he was or how he had gotten there. He looked around him for a way out but he didn't find any. Blinking, he stood up from where he was kneeling and looked around. Laughter filled his ears. He knew who it was.

Riku spun around, trying to find Ansem, but Ansem was no where to be found. Then he realized it. Ansem was possessing him again and the Ansem that Riku had been looking at moment's before was fake. "Your Majesty! That's not Ansem!" Riku screamed within the darkness, hoping Mickey heard him.

Apparently, somehow Riku did not know, Mickey had heard him. He saw Mickey turn around and then Riku noticed that Ansem not only had his Way to Dawn in his left hand but _also his Soul Eater_ in his right hand. 'Uh-oh.' Riku thought.

Meanwhile Leon held his Gunblade up, about to shot Xigbar and give him a taste of his own medicine, when Luxord attacked him with one of his gambler Nobodies. Leon quickly spun around, swinging his blade and cutting through the gambler Nobodies. He then pulled the trigger on his Gunblade and shot at Luxord. Luxord dodged and Leon heard a loud, "Squall! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

That was Yuffie. Leon could care less about the whole 'Squall' thing at the moment, but he yelled in reply, "That's Leon! And sorry!"

He then spun back around and shot at Xigbar, who shot right back at him. Leon blocked the bullets, but Xigbar wasn't fast enough as the blast from Leon's Gunblade hit him. Xigbar was down, now that left him with Luxord. Leon quickly turned to his other opponent and struck out. Luxord, who wasn't very fast, was hit, but in the process, Leon was surrounded by even more gambler Nobodies.

Leon sighed, this idiot only relied on his Nobodies? How pathetic! He struck out, killing all the Nobodies and shot at Luxord again. He hit him again and Luxord was down, but not out. Luxord vanished into a portal and left the battlefield, which was outside.

Meanwhile Cloud, who had already disposed of Xaldin and was nearly done with Saix. Cloud spun around, swinging his sword, and causing it to slam into Saix with unforgiving force. That finished Saix off quick enough and Cloud, who had noticed Kairi was having a little trouble, jumped over to help her.

Riku didn't know what to do. He didn't think there was anything he could do. But maybe he could speak again. _I hope this works…_he thought and then yelled as loud as he could, "GET OUT!"

The whole battle seemed to stop around Riku. Everyone had turned to face Riku and Mickey. Mickey was glaring at Riku, wielding his golden Keyblade. Riku/Ansem, had his Keyblade and Way to Dawn raised, but one vanished, it was his Way to Dawn. The remaining Organization members, including Maleficent, had taken advantage of everyone's pause and quickly beat down half of their enemies which was our allies. But the remaining ones finished off everyone until it was left to Ansem, Mickey, Maleficent, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Larexen, and that was all. The bad guys were out numbered…except…one problem.

Ansem still had Xemnas who was lurking in a corner, waiting to strike. Xemnas teamed up with Ansem and quickly finished Mickey with ease. No one knew how it had happened either, but Ansem had rushed Cloud and finished him, while Larexen had finished Leon off, who was weakening, and then Maleficent knocked Sora out with her staff. The bad guys had won this battle for now, but once again, there was still one good guy standing…well in a way he was.

Riku fought off Ansem long enough to gain a few seconds of control. It was long enough to act enough like Ansem and order, "Go back to base, I will be there shortly. I have to tend to something."

Everyone vanished on spot, leaving Riku standing there to look at his friends. He felt Ansem trying to worm his way back into control, but Riku fought him off long enough to heal Kairi and revive Sora. He cured Leon and Cloud too. His Keyblade was still in his hand as they stood up. Riku turned to face Mickey and cured Mickey too.

Riku struggled for control as everyone turned to look at him with uncertainty. "Guys…" Riku managed, "Don't come looking for me this time…" With that, Ansem took the controls back and glared at them, muttering, "This isn't over." And vanished like the rest had.


End file.
